KOTLC React!
by Linh Song
Summary: Hi! This is my first KOTLC React so plz review!
1. KOTLC

**Angel (me): "HIIIII"**

Sophie: "Hi Angel! Looking forward to this!"

Fitz and Keefe: *movie star grin*

*Linh, Tam, Biana and Dex enter without comments...*

 **Angel: "Uh, so! Today we, of course, shall be reacting to... KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES!"**

*everyone stares at Angel*

 **Angel: "it's about a girl named Sophie Foster- *Sophie blushes* and she has the biggest crush in the world on Fitz Vacker, the most gorgeous boy alive! *Fitz and Sophie blush really hard, Keefe and Dex glaring* Anyway, Dex and Keefe have secret crushes on Sophie as well!"**

Keefe: "Aw, Foster's always had a crush on me too, right?"

Dex: "I uh, have to go to the bathroom..."

Fitz: *mouth open and staring at Sophie, who's blushing harder than ever and looking anywhere but Keefe and Fitz*

 **Angel: "Yup, and Sophie and her friends including the amazing Song twins-"**

*spotlight appears on Linh and Tam, both unprepared, and they stand there, unsure of what to do*

 **Angel: "C'mon, the stage is yours!"**

*Finally Linh figures it out and says; Tada! *

 **Angel: "-Biana Vacker, and the three boys in their awkward love square are also included!*"**

Keefe: "I don't know what your talking about! There's only a love line! Two points! Sophie and I!"

Fitz: "You mean Sophie and ME"

 **Angel: "No, I mean Dex, Fitz, Keefe and Sophie!"**

*Boys all glare at each other except Tam who's smirking in a corner*

 **Angel: "So anyway Sophie and her friends go on many different kinds of adventures! To bring down the evil group known as the Neverseen!"**

Keefe: "Oh dear, this book is getting intense!"

 **Angel: "Then, Keefe challenges King Dimitar, the powerful ogre king, to a duel! Sophie got really mad, and Keefe injured himself badly!"**

Keefe: "Poor Keefe! Wow, I gotta read this book!"

Everyone: "Keefe! You're IN this book!"

Keefe: *blushes, then looks hurt* "so Sophie really likes Fitz?"

Sophie: *blurts out* "I'm so sorry Keefe but yes!"

Everyone: *gasps*

 **Me: "ya, let's stop here..."**


	2. Harry Potter

**Angel: "So, who here's read Harry Potter?!"**

Sophie: "Me!"

Fitz: "I've seen the Harry Potter world when I went to look for Sophie..."

*both blush*

 **Angel: *clears throat* "Sophie, would u care to explain?"**

Sophie: "So Harry Potter finds out that he's a wizard and he can cast magic spells with his wand! There's a different spell for different purposes! For example, Avada Kedavra is the death spell, which is obviously illegal, and Expelliarmus is the disarming slell where they take away your wand or weapons!"

Keefe: "Is there a love spell?"

Sophie: "Not that I know of..."

 **Angel: *breaks silence* "So, guess what, we're traveling into the Harry Potter world! Everyone hold hands!"**

 ***Super why music plays***

Keefe: *still singing* "SUPER READERS! TO THE RESCUE!"

Sophie: "rolls her eyes"

 **Angel: *smiles* "WE'RE IN HOGWARTS!"**

Sophie: *eyes widen* "OMG! I always wanted to go here someday! Hogwarts is Harry Potter's school of witchcraft and wizardry!"

voice: "Well well well, who might you people be?"

*Everyone turns around to face Severus Snape*

 **Angel: "I thought you died..."**

Snape: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

 **Angel: "Nothing!"**

Sorting hat: "Angel Lavender!"

 **Angel: *Gulps and sits on the stool while the sorting hat is placed on her head***

Sorting hat: "RAVENCLAW!"

*everyone claps while Sophie is rapidly explaining the houses of Hogwarts to the other Keepers*

Sorting hat: "Sophie Foster!

GRYFFINDOR!

Keefe Sencen!

SLYTHERIN!"

Keefe: "WHY DO I GO TO THE EVIL GROUP?!"

Sorting hat: "I see that you like to prank people..."

Keefe: *gulps*

Sorting hat: "DEX DIZZNEE! RAVENCLAW!

LINH SONG! RAVENCLAW!

TAM SONG! SLYTHERIN!"

Tam: "WHAT?!"

Sorting hat: "BIANA VACKER! HUFFLEPUFF!"

Tam and Keefe: "Let's go while we still can!"

*everyone get sucked out of Harry Potter world*

Angel: "NOOOO!"

* looks around*

"YOU GUYS GOT WANDS!"


	3. The Hunger Games

**Angel: "Welcome back Keepers! Today we're gonna react to..."**

Sophie: "Lemme guess, Percy Jackson?"

 **Angel: "No. We'll do that later. Today we are reacting to the hunger games!"**

Sophie: *facepalm*

 **Angel: "Well, Sophie, why don't you take the honor of explaining it?"**

Sophie: *sigh* "The Hunger Games is a trilogy written by Suzanne Collins, and in the first book _**(MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!)**_ North America became a place called Panem, and every year they choose 24 kids whom they call tributes in between the age of 12-18; two from each of the twelve districts that Panem is split up into; to fight to the death in the annual hunger games. Katniss and Peeta, the tributes from district twelve, have to pretend to be in love with each other otherwise they will die in the arena."

Keefe: "Wow. That sounds tough..."

Linh: "That sounds very violent..."

Fitz: "Well, that sounds interesting... I guess..."

Tam: "Why do the people want to send their kids into an arena to fight to the death?"

Sophie: "Actually the leader of Panem known as President Snow forces the families to send in their kids. Before you ask he is extremely ruthless and cruel."

Biana: "Can we read the book?"

 **Angel: *grins evilly* "Well, actually, we're going to travel into the book like we did in Harry Potter!"**

Sophie: "NOOOO! We'll die!"

* book whisks them away anyway*

Keefe: "Where's Sophie, Linh, Bangs Boy, Techno Nerd, and the Fitzster?"

 **Angel: "I think they were sucked into the other districts!"**

Biana: "What?"

Effie Trinket: "And may the odds be ever in your favor! For the female tribute, we have... Primrose Everdeen!"

Katniss: "NOOO! PRIM! PRIM! I VOLUNTEER!"

Biana: *sniffles* "that girl is so kind, and selfless, and brave..."

Keefe: "She sounds like my Foster if you put it that way..."

Effie Trinket: "And for the boy tribute, KEEFE SENCEN!"

Keefe: "WHAT?!"

Biana: "Go up!"

Keefe: "No one's gonna volunteer for me?"

Biana and Angel: "Nope."

DURING TRAINING

Keefe: "Oh look, Sophie and Fitz are the tributes from district four. And look, Tam and Linh are the tributes from district nine. And Dex and... this other girl are from district eleven."

Me: *starts crying*

Biana: "STOP! You're ruining your make-up!"

Me: "RUE!"

Keefe: "What?"

Me: "Rue's the girl from eleven! And she's gonna die! *keeps crying*"

IN THE ARENA

Biana: "AHH! WHAT ABOUT MY BEAUTIFUL MAKE UP?!"

Keefe: "MY HAIR! THE TWIGS! I CAN'T STAND IT!"

*Cato tried to kill Biana, but she vanishes and pokes him in the back with a knife, accidentally leaving a big gash.*

Biana: "Oh dear. I'm so sorry for your loss!"

Keefe: *expertly tests his arrows to aim at a tree and gets it completely off course, then tries the knives and gets the hang of it.*

*rustle in the bushes*

Me: "Rue! Hi! I've always wanted to meet you! You're my favorite person in the Hunger Games! I will protect you with my life!"

*Sophie comes out instead*

*Everyone starts laughing and the book whisks us away again*


	4. Percy Jackson

**Angel: "Hi Keepers! Guess what we'll be reacting to today?!"**

Everyone: "PERCY JACKSON!"

 **Angel: "Yes! Okay, I'm too lazy to explain. Sophie, please do the honors."**

Sophie: *rolls her eyes* "Ugh fine. Percy is a boy who has Dyslexia and ADHD. He later finds out that his best friend Grover is half goat, and then realizes that he's a demigod. His father is Posiedon, and he can control water."

*Everyone stares at Linh*

Sophie: "He is somewhat like a Hydrokinetic in the elvin world. He meets an amazing girl called Annabeth Chase and she is AWESOME! She's the daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess. As you may have guessed, she's super smart!"

 **Angel: "Okay No more spoilers! Let's travel in this book!"**

*book whisks them away*

Keefe: *coughs* "stupid human society!"

Sophie and Angel: *glares* "excuse me?"

Keefe: "I mean, uh, it's awesome! But the pollution..." *coughs again*

Voice in the background: "Hey Percy!"

Sophie: "It's Percy Jackson!" *runs away before anyone can catch her*

Fitz and Dex: "Sophie!" *runs after Sophie*

Keefe: "Foster!" *follows Fitz and Dex*

*Linh, Tam and Biana run to keep up and so do I*

*Linh accidentally bumps into Percy on her way to get Sophie who misses Percy completely*

Percy: *mouth drops open* "Who are you..."

Linh: *completely oblivious that Percy likes her on the spot* "I'm Linh. You are Percy I'm guessing?"

Tam: "Get away from my sister! Who do you think you are?!"

Percy: *drooling at Linh* "I'm Percy Jackson..."

Sophie: *rushed over at the mention of Percy's name* "PERCY JACKSON! Is it you?!"

Percy: *not looking away from Linh* "Yeah..."

Mrs. Dodds: "PERCY JACKSON GET OVER HERE!"

Fitz, Dex, Keefe, Linh, Biana and Tam: *dive behind Sophie and my back at the scary voice*

Percy: "I, uh, coming Ms. Dodds!" *waves good-bye to Linh and runs over to Ms. Dodds*

*Ms. Dodds vanished and reaplears on the steps, making all the elves except Sophie gasp in horror*

Biana: "She's a vanisher..." *faints at the ugly woman who calls herself Ms. Dodds*

Sophie: "No, she's a fury! SHe's Hades' servant thingy!"

*Keepers run to follow Percy to Ms. Dodds, waking up Biana and vanishing while Sophie enhances Biana*

*Percy and Ms. Dodds epic battle scene*

*Ms. Dodds pins Percy to the ground*

Sophie and Angel: "What? This didn't happen in the book!"

Linh: *shoots geyser of water that knocks Ms. Dodds onto the ground, exposing herself to Percy and Ms. Dodds*

Percy: "Linh! Save me!"

Linh: *blushes and rolls her eyes as Sophie and thhe other Keepers take turns using their powers against Ms. Dodds*

Ms. Dodds: "Okay! I'll go! But return the lightning bolt to Zeus the mighty!" *flies out the window in fury form*

*Keepers feel a pull*

Dex: "No! The book is pulling us back!"

Percy: "Linh!" *Percy and Linh reach for each other as the book takes them back*

Angel: *laughs really hard* "So, Linh, you've found a boyfriend?"

Linh: *blushes* "No, he apparently likes me."

Angel: "so, what do you guys think about it?"

Sophie: "It really feels different traveling through the book, and it was really cool to meet Percy in real life! It was awesome!"

Fitz: "It wasn't that bad..."

Dex: "The sword that he used could've easily been made in the Lost Cities with a few gears and gadgets..." *starts to fiddle with gadgets*

Tam: "How dare that Percy person get even close to Linh! I shall have my revenge!"

Linh: "Percy was nice..."

Biana: "Percy was sooo handsome!" *glares at Linh jealously*

Keefe: "The battle scene was good..."

Angel: "Okay let's wrap it up for today. Till next time!"


	5. Divergent

**Thank you so much** **to all those reviewers! I really apre those!**

 **Story time!**

 **Angel: "So, I'm sure everyone knows what we're reacting to today?"**

Sophie: "Ranger's apprentice!"

Fitz: "Uh..."

Biana: *applying lipstick and staring at nothing in particular*

Tam: *rolls his eyes and flicks his bangs*

Keefe: "I'm really hungry..."

Dex: *fiddling with gadgets*

Linh: "I don't know."

 **Angel: "Uh, all of you are incorrect, but Sophie, we will get to Ranger's apprentice eventually. But today, we are reacting to the Divergent Trilogy!"**

Sophie: *eyes widen* "I've read that series before! I used to love it! It's about-"

 **Angel: "Nuh uh, Sophie, it's my turn to explain. Divergent is about a world split into five factions, or groups. There's Erudite, for the smart people, Dauntless, for the brave people, Amity, for the kind and peaceloving people, Abnegation for the Selfless people, and Candor for the Honest people. When sixteen year old Beatrice "Tris" Prior finds out that she is divergent, a cross between two or more factions, she has to chose one faction and keep her secret safe. People are hunting down the Divergent!"**

Keefe: "What secret safe?"

 **Angel: "That she's Divergent, duh!"**

Linh: "It sounds very interesting. Are we going to travel in?"

Tam: "Omg, Linh, it's not that interesting."

Fitz: "Tam, let your sister feel what she wants."

 **Angel: "Okay! Let's go in!"**

*book whisks them away*

 **Angel: "Whoaaaaa!"**

Dex: "Where are the other Keepers?"

 **Angel: "They don't belong in Erudite like you and I do, Dex! I'm pretty sure that Sophie got stuck in Dauntless, Keefe got stuck in Candor, Tam is... who knows where, Linh is probably in Amity, Biana is probably in Amity too, and Fitz... should be in Erudite."**

*suddenly Fitz falls from the sky and lands with a thud on the floor.*

Dex: "And there's our Fitz."

 **Angel: "Wow, no one ended up in Abnegation?"**

Fitz: "I'm pretty sure I saw someone drop into a place with a lot of people wearing gray..."

 **Angel: "Oh! I forgot! Right. To distinguish the people in the factions, they wear different color clothing. Like Amity wears yellow and red, Erudite wears blue, Dauntless wears black, Candor wears black and white, and Abnegation wear gray!"**

*everyone looks down at their clothing*

 **Angel: "I'm wearing purple, so that should be okay..."**

Dex: "I'm wearing a blue cape if that helps?"

Fitz: *gulps* "I'm wearing gray..."

Random Erudite person: "ABNEGATION IN THE ERUDITE HEAD QUARTERS! GET JEANINE!"

 **Angel: "Oh, no, we better run! Erudite is bitter enemies with the Abnegation!"**

Fitz: "I didn't know that!"

*They run to Amity*

*Amity people are running around a person who sprays water everywhere; must be Linh*

Fitz: "Hey look, it's Linh! And Biana!"

*they run over*

*Linh is making water birds and ballerinas out of water for the kids to see, while Biana is vanishing in an out of sight, people marvelling at her beauty*

 **Angel: "Linh! Biana! There you are! The book separated us, so we have to get back together with everyone! Don't ask why just go!"**

Biana: "Why?"

Fitz and Dex: *facepalm*

 **Angel: "Just go! C'mon! "**

 ***Dex makes a car***

*Dex hops in front seat and starts driving to Dauntless headquarters*

*they arrive*

 **Angel: "SOOOOOO"**

Dex and Fitz: "PHIIIEEEEEE"

*no response*

*train honks*

 **Angel: *eyes widen* "We have to jump on a train to get to Dauntless!"**

Fitz, Linh, Biana and Dex: "A WHAT?!"

*train comes in*

 **Angel: "Jump on!" *jumps on and tumbles out the door on the other side***

 **Angel: "nooooo! Good bye world!"**

Linh: *catches Angel with a wave of water and plops her right back on the train, while she, Fitz, Biana and Dex jump on too*

 **Angel: *panting* "good work, Linh! "**

*train honks, signaling that we're close*

 **Angel: "Okay, now we have to jump off! People have died at this part!"**

everyone except Linh: *gulps*

 **Angel: "Okay, I'm going!" *jumps off the train a second too early and plummets to the ground* "THIS IS WHY I WILL NEVER SURVIVE IN DAUNTLESS!"**

Linh: *catches Angel again*

 **Angel: "Thank you Linh! You're the best!"**

*Sophie walks out, stunned*

Sophie: "THERE YOU GUYS ARE! WHERE WERE YOU? YOU LEFT ME TO JUMP ON AND OFF TRAINS AND TO JUMP INTO A NEVERENDING PIT, THANK YOU!"

Fitz: "A never ending pit?"

Sophie: "Well, it ended eventually... but I was caught by a net where a person called Four pulled me off and announced me as something like, "the first jumper" or whatever. Okay, Angel, Dauntless headquarters is awesome, but I really can't battle people... unless I use my inflicting..."

 **Angel: "We have to go anyway, don't worry Sophie. Who else do we need to pick up?"**

Linh: "Tam."

Biana and Fitz: "Keefe."

Sophie: "Then let's get to it! C'mon!"

 **Angel: "To Candor!"**

*Dex gets in his car, ready to drive*

Sophie: "Guys, I have a leaping crystal!"

Everyone: "Oh."

*they leap away*

*arrival*

Everyone: "Wow."

Biana: "This place is... so ugly."

Dex: "So machanical..."

Fitz: "Cool..."

Sophie: "We're in Candor headquarters! So excited!"

*Keefe walks out in a professional suit and tie and sits on a stool while injected with truth serum*

 **Angel: *eyes widen* "Oh no! Now Keefe's gonna have to share his deepest darkest secrets with all of candor!"**

Everyone: "Oh no!"

Fitz: "Muahahaha..."

Candor trainer: "Keefe Sencen, please answer my question. Do you like it here in Candor?"

Keefe: "YAAAAAHHHH!"

Candor trainer: "Uh, okay. Who is your crush?"

Keefe: "SOPHIE FOSTER!" *clamps hand over mouth*

Everyone except Angel and Fitz: *gasp*

Angel and Fitz: "Muahahaha..."

Sophie: "Keefe! We have to get back home!"

Keefe: "SOPHIE!" *snaps out of serum haze* "Okay I'm coming Sophie! Let's go, Technonerd, Fitzster, Madame Pretty-pants, Linh, and my beautiful Foster!" *puts arm around Sophie, who pulls away gently*

Linh: "Wait! We still need Tam!"

Keefe: "No we don't."

Linh: "Yeah we do! Angel, can we get Tam?"

 **Angel: "You're my favorite character. Of course! To... Uh, Abnegation?"**

Everyone: *shrugs*

 **Angel: "Okay then! To Abnegation!"**

*arrives at Abnegation*

Tam: *is scowling at everyone and miserably failing the Abnegation test*

Abnegation trainer: "Ahem, Tam Song? You cannot stay in Abnegation. You are now factionless."

Linh: "Tam! Let's go home!"

*Tam runs over and they all get whisked away*

 **Angel: "Okay then! What did you guys feel?"**

Everyone: "AWESOME!"

Linh: "Cool!"


	6. The Land of Stories

**Angel: "Hi Keepers! Today we will be reacting to..."**

Sophie: "Twilight!"

Fitz: "Shakespeare!"

Keefe: "Foster!"

Biana: *Still applying make-up*

Linh: "I dont know."

Tam: "Whatever."

Dex: "The Land of Stories."

 **Angel: "Ding ding ding! Dex is correct! How did you know about that? You know what? Don't answer that. Ready to story travel?"**

Biana: *bursts out* "WAIT!"

Everyone: *turns to look at Biana*

Biana: "Angel, you didn't tell us what it's about!"

 **Angel: "I'm sorry, my bad. The Land of Stories is about Alex and Connor Bailey who get a book from their grandmother called the Land of Stories! Alex realizes that she can travel in the book and accidentally jumps in with Connor! They meet a frog person called Froggy-"**

Biana: "Ew." *crinkles her nose*

Sophie: "How dare you? Froggy is the best!"

 **Angel: "Agreed!" *high-fives Sophie***

Sophie: "Can't wait to story travel! In the fourth book (MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD) Alex and Connor's grandma made them a potion that can let them travel in books!"

 **Angel: *facepalms* "Sophie, what did I say about spoilers?"**

Sophie: *shrinks back into the shadows, which leap away on Tam's command*

Keefe: "Wow! That books glowing!" *starts walking toward the book*

Biana: "No! Keefe! Stop! That might be danger-"

 **Angel: "Shush! Let's see what happens!"**

Keefe: "Wow! This is so cool! I just wanna-" *falls in the book headfirst*

Biana: "KEEFE!" *jumps in book*

Fitz: "Get back here Biana!" *jumps in after her*

Sophie: "Fitz!" *jumps in after him*

Dex: "Sophie!" *Jumps in after her*

Linh: "Dex!" *jumps in after him*

Tam: "Linh!" *jumps in after her*

 **Angel: "Well that was a weird start. Well, I'md better get going!"**

*I hop in the book singing; "BABY I'M FREEFALLING!"*

*Everyone lands on top of each other when we get to the Land of Stories*

*Keefe is dying when I land on top of Tam on top of Linh on top of Dex on top of Sophie on top of Fitz on top of Biana on top of Keefe*

Everyone: "Sorry Keefe!"

Keefe: *glares at everyone*

Voice: "Hello there! Do you need help?"

*Everyone except Sophie and Angel freak out and the pyramid of people fall*

Voice: "I was just trying to help!"

 **Angel and Sophie: "Froggy!" *crush Froggy in a hug***

Froggy: *bewildered and surprised* "Uh, hello girls."

Everyone except Sophie and Angel: "Who are you?"

Sophie and Angel: *facepalm*

 **Angel: "Guys, this is Froggy! Don't you know?"**

*rumbling comes from the forest*

Keefe: "What was that?!"

Biana: "Save me!" *dives behind Keefe*

Froggy: *clears throat* "Let's get you to my home to have some lilypad tea and chat for a while."

Sophie and Angel: *gag*

Dex and Linh: *shrug*

Biana and Keefe: "What?"

Tam and Fitz: "Sure?"

Froggy: "Wow you guys are very synchronized. Well, let's get to my house then."

*after they arrive at Froggy's house*

Froggy: "Hey, did you know that the evil queen is chasing after the Wishing spell? You guys might need it to get back home."

Biana and Keefe: *is spitting out lilypad tea*

Fitz and Sophie: *trying to be polite by swallowing the tea*

Angel: "This actually isn't that bad!" *drinks the whole thing*

Everyone else: *give Angel a weird look*

 **Angel: "Well, we're done here! Bye bye everyone!" *book whisks them away***


	7. Kane Chronicles

**Angel: "Hi guys! Welcome back! Today we will react to..."**

Sophie: "Twilight?"

Fitz: "I'm hungry. Who else is hungry?"

Keefe: "Me!"

Biana: "Not really..."

Tam: "The darkness never starves..."

Linh: "I'm not sure."

Dex: "Walt Disney!"

 **Angel: "Uh, none of you are correct. We will react to... drumroll please... The Kane Chronicles!"**

Sophie: "Yay! I loved that series so much when I was three!"

 **Angel: *glares* "You don't have to announce your child geniusness. Anyway, I want to explain this one! The Kane Chronicles is about these syblings who are Carter and Sadie Kane and they find out that their dad is an Egyptian magician: which means that he can do Egyptian magic! Their mom has died a few years ago and their dad tried to bring her back with the Rosetta Stone: an ancient artifact. Instead, he releases all five children of Nut, the sky goddess; Osiris, the god of the dead and underground, Isis, his wife, Set, the evil god of fire and evilness, Nephthys, Set's kind wife, and Horus, Isis and Osiris' son. Set buries their dad, Julius Kane, into the ground in a golden coffin and he's after Sadie and Carter! But the syblings meet a girl called Zia Rashid and she's a magician. Carter has a crush on her and she helps them defeat Set. Also, there's a cat goddess called Bast who also helps."**

Everyone: *stares at Angel*

 **Angel: "So, who's ready to book travel?"**

*book whisks them away*

*Amos is talking to Julius Kane and Sadie and Carter are listening in the background *

Sophie: "That's Sadie and Carter Kane!" *squeals* "I gotta go meet them!"

 **Angel: "Hold your horses, Sophie!" *drags Sophie back before she jumps out at the Kane syblings* "Julius and Amos are talking! Don't you see? They are Egyptian magicians! They can kill us with one snap!"**

Biana: "I don't think so..." *cracks her knuckles*

Sadie: "Dad!" *jumps out of the bush and hugs her dad*

Julius: "Oh! Sadie! Hello!"

Amos: "I must be going."

Julius: *smiles down at Sadie* "Sadie, darling, it's so good to see you! Today, we're going to the Egyptian museam!"

Sadie and Carter: *groan and moan*

Julius: "Oh, come on!"

Sophie: "Okay guys, I'm going to leap you guys to the Egyptian Museam and meet them there, okay?"

Everyone: "Okay!"

*Sophie leaps them away*

*they arrive*

Fitz: "Where are they?"

Keefe: *ruffles Fitz's hair* "Fitzy, it takes some time before they arrive at a place, you know?"

Fitz: *tackles Keefe*

*Sadie and Carter arrive; Sadie is staring at Fitz and Keefe, while Carter is staring at Linh and Biana*

Julius: "Alright kids! Time to go!"

Sadie: *walks up to Keefe and Fitz*

Keefe: *smiles* "Hi! Well then, your as beautiful as my Foster!"

Sophie: "Excuse me?"

Sadie: "You-you-..." *points at Keefe and takes a big, deep breath* "You're so... weeiirrrd!"

Carter: "Sadie! Manners please!"

Biana: "Hi there."

Carter: "Whoa..."

Julius: "Sadie! Carter! Let's go!"

Kane syblings: "Coming!" *run to Julius*

Keefe: *is devastated* "I just wanted to say hi..."

Fitz: *elbows Sophie and whispers* "Does Keefe have a cruuush?"

 **Angel, Sophie and Fitz: "Muahahahaha..."**

Linh: "Come on! Let's follow them inside!"

*Keepers find the Kane family*

Julius: "Okay, children, I need you to lock the professor in his room. It won't keep him there, but it will delay him. I need to do something."

Sadie: "You're telling us to lock someone up?! Let's do it!" *drags a protesting Carter away*

Sophie: "I have to stop Julius!" *runs for Julius*

Biana: "No! Sophie stop!"

Julius: "Wo-seer come!"

Sadie and Carter from the door: "Dad no!"

Julius: "children-"

*Set comes and laughs cruely*

Biana: "AHHH!"

Keefe: "AHHH!"

Fitz: "AHHH!"

Dex: "SAVE ME!"

Tam: "What the heck?"

Sophie: "I shall inflict on you, Set!" *inflicts on him but he barely feels a thing*

Set: *laughs* "Good try, young girl. Is Isis helping you or something? You're extraordinary."

Linh: "I have to help!" *runs out and sprays Set's face with water while Julius casts spell after spell on Set*

Biana: "Hai-yah!" *karate-chops Set and kicks him hard in the place*

Set: "Oooowwwww!"

Keefe and Fitz: "TO NARNIA!" *charges with Fitz on Keefe's back*

Tam: "I'll do it if you do."

Dex: "you're on!"

*both dash out and finally Set is destroyed*

Keefe: "Hip hip, hooray! The super-readers saved the day!"

Dex: "We changed the story! We solved the problem! We gave it up, so, hip-hip- horay!"

Sophie: "You guys are so weird."

 **Angel: "Well then, uh, that'll wrap it up for today! Vale everyone! Vale means bye in Latin, so bye!**


	8. Artemis Fowl

**Before I start today, I'd like to thank for reviewing since he or she has disabled private messaging 😭 And I'd also like to thank all the guests who also reviewed on my story! The other people with accounts? I already PMed you, right? If I didn't, please write in a review so I can! Okay, time for reacts!**

* * *

 **Angel: "Welcome back Keepers! What did you think about defeating Set in the Kane Chronicles?"**

Keefe: "It was easy. I pretty much demolished him with one hit."

Linh: "Ahem."

Keefe: "I mean, _we_ pretty much demolished him in one hit."

Sophie: "Keefe, Set is a god! But Angel, we're not here today to re-react to the Kane Chronicles."

 **Angel: "Sophie! You got it right for once!"**

Keefe: "I'm so proud of you Sophie!"

 **Angel: *Ignores Keefe* "So today we will react to Artemis Fowl! Sophie, you mist have read this before."**

Sophie: "Actually, I haven't. Angel, you may continue explaining."

 **Angel: "Oh! Okay then. I'll just tell you about the beginning, since I haven't read the whole book. Artemis Fowl is a twelve-year old boy who is smarter than any person in the world: but he specializes in evil, criminal activity. He wants to bring back his family's name, and his father had died a while ago. His mother, Angeline Fowl, had gone insane because of it. He went to a fairy, who carries a book around written in Gnomish. He translated it! He's proud because he was the first person in a few thousand years to do that!"**

Fitz: "Hang on. So we're going to go into a book where we're gonna fight an evil mastermind twelve-year old who's proud of himself for reading a book?"

 **Angel: "Uh, in a way, yes. Just leave out the fighting part. You would never win against Artemis Fowl."**

Biana: *gulp* "He's that smart?"

Sophie: "Sure sounds like it. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Keefe:"Super readers! To the rescue!"

Sophie: "Be quiet."

*book whisks them away*

Artemis Fowl: "Butler, please get Mr. Xuan please. It's about time."

*Artemis turns and sees Mr. Xuan acting as a waiter*

Artemis: "Mr. Xuan, please sit down."

Mr. Xuan: "Sir, I am a waiter! I don't sit down!"

Artemis: *sigh* "No waiter wears that kind of apron. No-" *turns and see rock star elves*

Dex: "Is it good that we've been spotted?"

Tam: "What do you think?"

Artemis: "Butler? Would you mind bringing those teenagers over to have a small chat with us?"

Butler: "Of course, Artemis." *grabs them by the collar and lugs them over*

Artemis: "Hello there. You kids are just what I need. We can do this the simple way or thd hard way. Butler will not hesitate to put a bullet through your shoulderblades."

Biana: "What's a bullet?"

 **Angel: *facepalm* "Biana, a bullet is something that comes out of a gun when you pull the trigger. It's meant to kill something."**

Biana: "Oh."

Artemis: *clears throat* "Well then. I hear that your ne is Biana. Well, Biana, I know that you and your other friends here have books. I only need them for thirty minutes and I promise that I will return it to you."

Keefe: "Um, books? I got a book on Elven History if you want it? I ditch that class anyway." *turns to book* "I don't want you stupid book!" *turns back to Artemis* "Here."

Artemis: *trying to read the Enlightened language * "Thank you, Keefe."

Keefe: "How did you know my name?!"

Artemis: "Name tag." *leaves*

Keefe: "I don't have a name tag! Oh dang. It must be in the book."

 **Angel: "Keefe! How could you?! You just revealed the elven language to the human world! We have to stop Artemis! Sophie, prepare toi flict on my command! Linh, prepare to blast water on my command! Keefe, be ready to throw a throwing star on my command! Fitz, prepare to smile on my command!"**

Fitz: "Smile?"

Linh: "I think it's because we can distract everyone with your good looks." *realizes what she just said* "Uh, I mean, good looks to humans." *blushes really hard*

Angel: "Okay! Let's get him!"

*Everyone races after Artemis*

*Butler turns and sees them, taking out gun*

Angel: "Linh!"

Linh: *blasts water and Butler loses his grip and falls*

Angel: "Sophie!"

Sophie: *inflicts and Artemis and Butler fall on the floor unconscious *

Angel: "Fitz!"

Fitz: *smiles dazzlingly*

Keefe: *takes back his book* "All done!"

Sophie: "Not yet. Angel, does Artemis have a photographic memory?"

Angel: "Maybe? Idk!"

Sophie: "Okay. I'm gonna try to erase his memories."

*erases memories of them*

Sophie: "Okay. Now we go home."

*book takes them back*

Angel: "So. How did you guys like this?"

Tam: "Dumb. Boring. I mean, I guess Artemis is described as smart, but it didn't show much of that in the section we were reading! Or in!"

Angel: "Wow. Tam, you would be a very good book critic someday."

Tam: "I don't care."

Linh: "It was very interesting. I would like to read this book someday!"

Dex: "I didn't get to do anything!"

Keefe: "Sorry. Well, at least I caused chaos! Who knew someone could care about Elven History so dearly?"

Fitz: "It was... as Linh said, interesting."

Sophie: "Awesome!"


	9. Miraculous Ladybug

**Hellooooo people! Ahh, I haven't updated in so long! Eek! Good to be back!** Sophie: "We've been waiting FOREVER! When is Angel gonna come back?"

Fitz: "She said that she'd be right back."

Keefe: "Guys, no need to complain! We haven't been waiting for long!"

Biana: "Keefe, darling, we've been waiting for approximately a year now."

Keefe: *eyeballs pop out of head* "A YEAR?! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS GIRL FOR A YEAR?!"

Tam: "Yes, you moron. How did you not notice?" *turns to Linh* "See? You can't have faith in him. He's even dumber than I thought he was."

Keefe: "Well, I guess time passes fast when you're having fun, especially with your favorite person in the world!" *winks at Sophie*

Sophie: *rolls eyes* "Whatever boy. You guys wanna just… leave?

Keefe, Fitz, Dex, Tam, and Biana: "Yeah, she's right. Let's go."

Linh: "Stop! It's not right! She's our friend! We have to wait for her. Everyone needs time. Even though she may have left us waiting for a year, and even though she may have already forgotten about us, and even though she may already be an old lady and died, and even though she's probably planning to destroy our planet… we have to fulfill our duty as friends!"

Dex: *blinks*. "Oh. Uh, I guess Linh's right. A few more months of waiting can't hurt, can it?"

Sophie: "Are you crazy? So much chaos has already happened in the Lost Cities! (SPOILER ALERT) Tam, you friggin betrayed us! We already fought another war! (SPOILER ALERT) I'm unmatchable! People, I am DONE with waiting for this stupid girl!"

 **Angel: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" *pops out of closet in spectacular new outfit* "People, listen to your beloved friend Linh. I was just you know, chillaxing…"**

Sophie: "Yeah, well thanks for that. You left us waiting for a _year."_

 **Angel: "Technically, you did escape through the window and went to fight your own battle… so no I didn't keep you waiting for a year. I just didn't come back for a year."**

Dex: "Yeah, Angel does have a point. Now, are we _actually_ going to do something fun this time that doesn't involve running for our lives?"

Fitz: "Learn from the past, Dex. Of course not."

 **Angel: "Ooooh, yes you are! Today, we will be reacting to!" *clears throat at band in the background* "To…** _ **drumroll, idiots!**_ **To Miraculous Ladybug!"**

Fitz: "What?"

Keefe: "Huh?"

Dex: "Wut."

 **Angel: "Miraculous Ladybug is a TV show about a high school student called Marinette, who's best friend is called Alya, and who's boyfriend is called Nino, and the three of them hate a girl called Chloe, who has a sidekick called Sabrina. Marinette has a crush on another high school student called Adrien, and they both receive miraculouses, and then they transform into superheroes! Marinette's superhero name is Ladybug, and Adrien's is Chat Noir, which means Black Cat in French. Are you ready?"**

Tam: "Now hold on just a sec, girl. Are we going to get miracles when we enter?"

 **Angel: "It's MIRACULOUS! And maybe. Only destiny can decide now!" *logs on to computer* "Are you all ready?"**

Sophie: *rolls eyes* "Oh please. We have work to do in the Lost Cities. Let's go." *starts dragging Fitz out the door*

 **Angel: "Yoo hoo! You're not leaving yet!" *computer sucks them in***

 **Angel: "Well, here we are! Paris!"**

Marinette: "Bonjour! Je m'appelle Marinette! Como t'appelle tu?

 **Angel: *facepalms* "I forgot to make it English. Hang on just a sec, people. *teleports out and comes back in***

Marinette: "Hi! My name is Marinette! What's yours?"

*Everyone introduces themselves*

Keefe: "Well, are you a book? Because I want to check you out!"

Marinette: "Hehe…"

 **Angel: "You know what? Let's fast-forward."**

*Marinette's in her room, just received her miraculous*

Marinette: "Tikki, spots on!" *does transformation thingamabobber*

 **Everyone: "WHOOOOOAAAAAA!"**

Marinette: *looks at them* "How the heck did you get in my room?"

Everyone: "Uh, erm, hehe… so… yeah, uh, idk, blame her, not my fault!"

Marinette (now Ladybug): "Get out of my room, you stalkers!"

Marinette's mom: "Marinette? Is everything alright?"

Marinette: "Uh, yeah!" *climbs up stairs and darts out of the room*

Everyone else: *hides*

Sophie: "We got to follow her! Tam, cover us!"

*They make their way up the stairs and follow Ladybug*

 _Later on…_

Villain: *lashes out on Ladybug*

Linh: "LOOK OUT!" *lifts a giant wave and defeats monster easily*

Chat Noir: "Whoa… gotta say, you don't have much of a suit. Are you sure that you're a superheroine?"

Linh: "Uh…"

Chat Noir: "Even if you're not a superheroine, man are you pretty…"

Biana: "Why does everyone seem to fall in love with Linh? First there's Percy, now there's -"

Chat Noir: "Whoa whoa, I'm not in love with Linh, girl. Milady and I are still a developing couple. I would hang around, but there's always a damsel in distress to be saved." *winks at Linh* "Better get going."

Ladybug: *rolls eyes* "I didn't know my partner would be so over the top. You're the guys I met on my way to school, right? Why are you stalking me?"

Keefe: "Well, we're not really stalking you, we're just… following you around."

Dex: "He's an idiot, let me explain. So basically we're from a different world called the Lost Cities, and we're elves, and we have powers, but we're not superheroes. We teleported here thanks to our every-so-NOT-bossy friend Angel, and now we're discovering what Paris is like."

 **Angel: "Yeah, I guess that wraps it up in a nutshell."**

Ladybug: "uh… okay…"

Alya: "Hey! Superheroes! What are your names? Can I get an exclusive interview with every single one of you individually? What's this thing about elves? Do unicorns exist as well? What powers do you all have? Are you secretly related? Are you in love with one another? Who is the blond guy-"

 **Angel: "Uh, I think our work here is done." *teleports them back***

Dex: "Well that was excruciating."

Ladybug: "Whatdya mean?"

*everyone stares at Ladybug*

 **Angel: "How the heck did you get here?"**

Ladybug: "Well, since you were stalking me in my room, I decided to come and avenge myself by stalking you in your room!" *sits down and sips on lemonade* "Good luck getting rid of me."

 **Angel: "Well, maybe you can help me teach these brats gratefulness and patience. Welp, I'm out!"**

Sophie: "Don't make us wait another year, please!"

 **Angel: "That, my dear, is up to me. ;)"**


End file.
